Two Truths and a Lie
Two Truths and a Lie is a minigame in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. In "Awake", Rachel Amber suggests playing this game with Chloe Price while on the train on their way to Overlook Park. In this game, the players have to make three statements out of which two have to be true and the other one has to figure out which one is the lie. It's possible to cheat in this game, which will lead to different consequences. Rachel Ambidextrous Truth * If Chloe claims this to be Rachel's lie, she asks her to write her name with both hands, which she then will successfully demonstrate. New York Lie * If Chloe successfully claims this to be Rachel's lie and says that she seems "more like a Cali girl" to her, Rachel will be impressed and explain that she is from Long Beach. Chloe will say that she's only ever been in Oregon, and Rachel will remark that they will have to change that one day. Leo Truth * If Chloe claims this to be Rachel's lie, she will explain that Rachel is "way too lucky to be a Leo" and must be a Sagittarius; Rachel will say, "The Archer? That'd be cool, like Artemis. But I'm afraid I was telling the truth." Chloe Lies Cat Allergy * Rachel will say that she passed Chloe's locker a few times and spotted her photo of Bongo. Broken Hand * Rachel will say that Chloe's scar couldn't have been from punching someone. Rachel says that it's from a distal radius fracture, possibly from a fall, like from skateboarding. Rachel will also reveal that she broke her wrist when she was ten. Lead Guitarist * Rachel will say that Chloe's hands are too smooth to be a guitarist. Truths Love for Science * Rachel will see through the fact that failing at chemistry doesn't mean that Chloe hates science but that Blackwell simply doesn't inspire her. Dislike for Country Music * Rachel will say that it's probably true. Wanting to be Pirate * Rachel will say that of course Chloe wanted to be a pirate. Outcomes 3 Lies * Rachel will conclude that Chloe cheated. 2 Lies *Rachel will conclude that Chloe cheated. 1 Lie *Rachel will conclude that Chloe played by the rules. When Chloe asks if Rachel expected her to cheat, Rachel says that winners make their own rules. 0 Lies * Rachel will conclude that Chloe cheated. Trivia * When Chloe tells Rachel that she loves science, she says that she thinks that " is the shit". Neil deGrasse Tyson is an American astrophysicist, author, and science communicator. * After having figured out all of Chloe's lies, Chloe will praise her for being so good at this game. Rachel replies that it's thanks to a "lifetime of studying the human condition", which is a possible reference to Mark Jefferson's lecture in Episode 1 of Life is Strange. Talking about , he asks his class, "Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" * In the next chapter ("Overlook Park"), the observation game dialogue option of "Let's switch hands" when Chloe and Rachel spy a gay couple holding hands on the bench may have resulted from Rachel's confession of being ambidextrous being fresh in Chloe's mind (from a narrative point of view, as the option is always there, regardless). The full dialogue, starting from Chloe, goes: "Why do we always hold hands like this? Didn't you tell me you were ambidextrous?" - "No I didn't, I said I was ambisexual." - "Oh. So you can have sex with both of your hands?" - "Exactly. Want to see?" - "Only if you let go of my hand first." pt-br: Duas Verdades e uma Mentira ru: Две правды и одна ложь Category:Minigames Category:Before the Storm Category:Lore Category:Lore (Before the Storm) Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Before the Storm)